In recent years, sporting activities have become more and more popular, and with it, injuries such as bruises and wrenches occur frequently, and in many cases, an emergency treatment requires the cooling of the affected part.
Emergency cooling of the affected part is conveniently performed by using an aerosol preparation for external use. Known aerosol agents include, for example, an external aerosol agent composed of a 9:1 mixture of trichloromonofluoromethane and dichlorodifluoromethane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 35797/1970), and an aerosol preparation for external use composed of an organic compound having a molecular weight of at least 80 and a latent heat of evaporation at 25.degree. C. of 20 to 100, filled in a container together with a compressed gas (Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 86606/1979).
However, aerosol preparations of this type have only a transient cooling effect and its effect does not last long. Moreover since the concentrate and/or propellant uses chlorofluorocarbon, the use of these chemicals are undesirable as the adverse effects of the chlorofluorocarbons have come to be recognized
Furthermore, with this type of aerosol preparations the concentrate to be sprayed jets out as a fine mist, its adhesion to the affected part is poor, and the scattered concentrate presents the danger of inhalation by patients.